


Somethings Are(n't) Meant to Be

by Meganecchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Asahi is sad, COVID19, Car Accidents, Coronavirus, Coronavirus pandemic, I'm Sorry, M/M, Noya suffers A LOT, Soulmates, the world is black and white until you meet your soulmate, then it turns black and white again when they die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganecchi/pseuds/Meganecchi
Summary: when Asahi’s grandfather dies from covid, he has to go back to Sendai to take care of his family and for the funeral. Then, everything changes.--Or, I am sad and wanted to make everyone sad with me.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Somethings Are(n't) Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance, but I was sad because my boyfriend went back to his hometown because of the pandemic and I wanted to let all those feelings out (he's fine don't worry).
> 
> The title comes from “I Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley (but I was listening to Twenty One Pilot’s version).
> 
> Also, thanks for @ClaireBonnefoy for being an amazing beta!

“Call me as soon as you get home okay?”

“Sure babe, don’t worry” answered Asahi with teary eyes.

“Travel safely! And don’t forget, I love you, babe!” said Noya while the car started.

“I will, and love you too” smiled Asahi weakly and before his boyfriend realized he was turning the corner of the street.

Last night was rough; Noya picked up a call from his weeping boyfriend’s mother when they were getting ready to sleep and she just asked him to pass the phone to Asahi. When he did as he was told, he saw his soulmate’s face dropping and his eyes starting to water. He turned off the phone and told Noya that his grandfather died from Covid and he had to be home tomorrow by noon for the funeral. The former ace always had a glass made heart, so it didn’t take him long to start crying, and Noya couldn’t do much besides hold him the whole night as they slept.

When they woke up Asahi tried to pretend that he was fine, but he couldn't hide his cries when he went to the bathroom to take a longer than usual shower. He was staying for the week to help with all the paperwork and to keep company to his grandmother, who was taking the black and white world badly. His grandfather had been sick for a while, but their hope of him getting better never went away. Seems like sometimes hope is not enough.

Until you meet your soulmate, your world is black and white; at the moment your eyes meet, everything gets touched by color. When they die, the inverse happens and the world turns back to black and white.

Noya remembered vividly when his world became colored; it was his first day at Karasuno High School and he went to the volleyball club to try the libero position. He got there and saw that there weren’t many members, but he got instantly drawn to the tall guy talking with boys with dark and platinum hair - they were holding hands, which most certainly meant that they were soulmates; just a few of the lucky ones who found their match so young. After giving his inscription paper, he slowly made his way to the trio. The couple smiled as they saw him, and the taller guy, whose front was facing the other direction, turned with a confused expression. Then, it happened. Everything was suddenly the same but different; there were colors. The tall guy expression went from confused to astonished to shy in a millisecond. His eyes were of a warm brown that made Noya all fuzzy inside, but better yet was the red spreading up his face. Noya was probably as red, and he couldn’t contain the smile so big it hurt from taking place on his cheeks.

He smiled as he relived the moment and checked if Asahi wasn’t forgetting anything. It has been 9 years of - mostly - happy times with his soulmate and best friend and he couldn’t be more grateful for all they have been through. He also was sad; he met Asahi’s grandfather when they were younger and he was a gentle man, much like his grandson. He shared some of the family sadness, but, since the situation in the pandemic was so delicate, he had been asked to stay in Tokyo working at his new job.

After Asahi left, Noya put on some music and started cleaning. He had always been messy and even with his boyfriend’s constant complaints about it, it was hard for him keeping things in place. Since it was Sunday, he didn’t have to go to work, and after he finished with the cleaning he was thinking about making some popcorn and watching one of those horror movies Asahi was scared of. He was almost finishing when it happened. He blinked and everything changed. His heart was racing too fast and before he realized he was dropping to the ground. Tears streamed down his face while he looked around.

“No, no way this is happening. No please, don’t let it be true, please, oh please” he cried as he blinked harder as if to see if his eyes were playing him a trick.

His world was back to black and white.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again, but i hope you liked it (as much as possible)


End file.
